Scarecrow/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Fear not, Deadshot. We'll be ready for tomorrow's attack." * "Keep 'em moving. I'll see what that's about..." * "Quite a catch, Ivy." * "Face your fears." * "Then you'll appreciate my new formula." * "You have a high tolerance..." * "...But everyone has something to fear." * "We're not... done yet..." * "Hehehaha. You're not afraid of Superman, you're afraid you corrupted him." * "Brave hero. Your worst fear is becoming the villain of the story." * "Classic anger displacement." * "We should continue your therapy..." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Your fear feeds me." * "Ooh, you're shivering." * "Fear me." * "Frightened yet?" * "Heroes are a paranoid lot." - After winning a round against Batman * "I'm much scarier than you." - After winning a round against Batman * "Fear killed the cat." - After winning a round against Catwoman * "Here, kitty, kitty..." - After winning a round against Cheetah * "Frightened little girl." - After winning a round against Harley Quinn * "Hn-Hn HA-HA HA-HA!" - After winning a round against The Joker * "You look pale." - After winning a round against The Joker * "Pain is the root of fear." - After winning a round against Poison Ivy * "Failure is your greatest fear." - After winning a round against Superman * "You don't belong, alien." - After winning a round against Superman Clash Defense Wagers * "Are you distressed?" * "Enjoy the mind games?" * "Dread consumes you." * "You'll never have revenge." * "Are you distressed?" * "Admit your fears." * "You couldn't beat Batman." * "My toxin affects you." * "Are you scared yet?" * "Let me peek inside your head." * "You're a fraud." * "Missed a few shots." * "Be very afraid." * "Confess your fears." * "This nightmare will not stop." * "The suspense is killing me." * "You will weep with fear." * "Scream in terror." * "The Trench are behind you." - Clash with Aquaman or Black Manta * "Strong man wanna cry?" - Clash with Bane, Darkseid, or Superman * "You can't save Gotham." - Clash with Batman * "All screamed out?" - Clash with Black Canary * "Your abuela will be next." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Daddy fights better than you." - Clash with Captain Cold or Robin * "You're trapped, Catwoman." - Clash with Catwoman * "I see why prey fears you." - Clash with Cheetah * "You're barely human." - Clash with Cyborg * "Scared, Doctor?" - Clash with Doctor Fate * "One of you is scared." - Clash with Firestorm * "I smell fear, Barry." - Clash with The Flash * "Next, I'll crow Canary." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Crashing... just like your father." - Clash with Green Lantern * "Your phonemes aren't working." - Clash with Poison Ivy * "Always too late, Supergirl." - Clash with Supergirl Attack Wagers * "That's the point." * "That sounds terrifying." * "Ready for a shocker?" * "Can you be sure?" * "This isn't over yet." * "Nightmare's not over." * "Fear will paralyze you." * "A freak judging a freak." * "And that's your weakness." * "Stop having fun." * "I'll scare you to death." * "The nightmare's just starting." * "Sweet, sweet dreams." * "You need more toxin." * "So die already." * "Then where did I get the toxin?" - Clash with himself * "Unless I beat her king." - Clash with Aquaman * "Burn yourself out." - Clash with Atrocitus, Firestorm or Starfire * "I'm not the one that screams." - Clash with Bane, Enchantress or himself * "Prayers won't save you." - Clash with Black Adam, Doctor Fate, Supergirl or Wonder Woman * "Let's start the afterparty." - Clash with Black Canary * "Come on and cut me." - Clash with Black Manta, Catwoman, Cheetah or Robin * "Not me, Brainiac." - Clash with Brainiac * "Your own, perhaps." - Clash with Cheetah * "I'm more traditional." - Clash with Cyborg * "Fear mine." - Clash with Doctor Fate or Raiden * "It's all real, Barry." - Clash with The Flash * "Shine a light on your fears." - Clash with Green Lantern * "You had enough." - Clash with Joker or Michelangelo * "Come on. Do it yourself." - Clash with Robin * "Super dose for a Superman." - Clash with Superman * "I have reserves." - Clash with Wonder Woman or Sub-Zero Category:Quotes